


"You do remember that I am afraid of heights."

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "You do remember that I am afraid of heights."</p>
    </blockquote>





	"You do remember that I am afraid of heights."

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "You do remember that I am afraid of heights."

"You do remember that I am afraid of heights," Felicity whimpered, her eyes glued to the ceiling.

"So why did you do it?" Oliver asked in amusement. His arms were crossed against his chest as he looked up at his blonde partner, who was hanging from a pole on the ceiling.

"Because Roy said I couldn’t! So naturally, that made me want to prove him wrong! D-does that really matter right now, Oliver? Get me down!"

"Let me just make sure I have all of my facts first," He tapped his chin and moved so that he was just a bit in front of where her body was hanging. "So Roy said you couldn’t climb up my strength rope and swing your way from one end of the Foundry to the other? Like monkey bars?"

"Yes! Now get me down!"

"So what happened? How’d you get stuck? You climbed the rope and made it a good halfway. Why’d you stop?"

"As you know-" She grunted as she tightened her grip. "I am not one to back away from a challenge. So naturally, I just kind of dove headfirst into this whole mess-"

"Completely forgetting that you’re afraid of heights?" He finished for her.

"Yes!" She looked down for a moment and instantly regretted it. She whimpered again. "Thank God I chose to wear pants today. Oliver, seriously. Get me down!"

"Get me down…? What, Felicity?" He cupped a hand behind his ear.

"Please! Get me down please! Oliver, seriously! My hands are getting really sweaty- I’m slipping!" 

"So just fall," He shrugged, moving himself beneath her. 

"Just-just fall? Have you taken one too many bamboo canes to the head? That’s a twenty-foot drop, Oliver! Just do one of your ninja moves and get me off this thing, please!"

"I’ll catch you, Felicity. Just fall," He said, his arms now open.

"Oliver!"

"Felicity! Think of this as a trust fall. Trust me to catch you."

"Oliver, I trust you. With my entire being, I trust you. And I have no doubt that you will catch me, but I don’t trust myself. I’m gonna drop and-and something will happen! Just get a damn ladder and get me down!"

"Alright, alright. Hang on," He laughed and shook his head.

"Hang on," She muttered. "Funny."

She peeked below her in time to watch him shrug off his jacket. He kicked off his shoes and began hauling himself up the strength rope. 

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you coming up here?" She strained to move her head as she watched him.

"I’m coming to get you," He said simply. He grabbed onto a bar and began swinging himself across the bars towards her. When he was hanging in front of her, he smiled. "Hi. You ordered a rescue?"

"I ordered a rescue ten minutes ago," She said pointedly. "How on earth do you think you’re getting us both down?"

"By you trusting me," He said. In the next instant his arm wrapped around her torso, bringing them together. "Let go of the bars, Felicity. I’m holding onto you. Wrap your arms around me."

Biting her lip, she nodded and did as she was told. She hung onto him for dear life, and refused to look down.

"Okay, are you holding on tight? I’m gonna drop now, okay?"

"You’re gonna what? Oliver!" She shrieked as his other hand dropped and wrapped around her.

Bracing herself for the fall, she gripped herself tighter around him. She felt the whoosh of air strike her body, but felt no impact.

"Um, Felicity? We’re on the ground." She looked up at his smirking face. Then she looked down. She was clinging onto him like a koala- her arms and legs wrapped around his body. His arm was still wrapped around her. 

"Oh my God," She jumped off of him and ran her hand through her hair. "I-How did- Wow." She looked from him back up to where they were just hanging from. "Can we do that again?"


End file.
